


and then they flew

by themysteriousinternetentity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nami gets an axe, Outer Space, Post-Canon, Space Pirates, The Strawhat Pirates Go to Space, because i put space dragons in every world i build so of course the strawhats get to fight one, space dragons, who do you think I am?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousinternetentity/pseuds/themysteriousinternetentity
Summary: “There’s another ocean, even higher above us than the White and White-White seas,” he explained. “He thought that our entire world was just one island in this sea, with all of our oceans like lakes compared to how big it is.”“Wow…” Chopper and Usopp’s jaws dropped, and Luffy nodded firmly.“We have to go there!”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sake Ceremony 2021





	and then they flew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcanons/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters or worldbuilding therein, and make no claims of such. I did this for fun and to show my love for the story. I make no money off of this and do not want to. This work is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with the creators of the manga or the show, or any of the translators or official people with rights to said media.

It started when Franky was telling them about what he’d found in Vegapunk’s workshops.

“There’s another ocean, even higher above us than the White and White-White seas,” he explained. “He thought that our entire world was just one island in this sea, with all of our oceans like lakes compared to how big it is.”

“Wow…” Chopper and Usopp’s jaws dropped, and Luffy nodded firmly.

“We have to go there!”

An uproar broke out immediately as Nami alternated between smacking Luffy over the head and scolding Franky for not expecting this. “I’M NOT GETTING ON ANOTHER KNOCKUP STREAM!”

“But Nami…don’t you want to map that ocean too?” Usopp hesitantly asked her.

And the idea remained.

* * *

It came up again three years later. They’d reached Laugh Tale and explored every inch of it, and then the rest of the world piece by piece. The Pirate King and his crew longed for a new adventure…and then they remembered the ocean they had yet to sail.

Franky poured over every piece of data he could, working with Usopp to adapt the Sunny to keep them safe when they went further than any pirate had before.

Nami collected star maps and consulted with the residents of Sky Islands, ensuring she would know how to chart out their path.

Chopper stocked up on every kind of medicine or supply he could think of, preparing for the possibility that they wouldn’t be able to stock up again for a long time. Sanji did the same for the kitchen.

Eventually, they were ready.

* * *

Kris paused, hands holding the fishing net steady as he raised his head to follow the massive plume of smoke and steam in the distance. “Well, I’ll be damned. Wonder what that’s about.”

After a few more moments watching to confirm it wasn’t going to send something crashing down on his boat, he shrugged and got back to work.

* * *

Usopp clung to the very top of the main mast desperately. “I DON’T WANT TO FLOAT AWAY, SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Luffy laughed, shooting out an arm to grab him and pull him back down to the deck. Chopper giggled as he rotated slowly in the air next to the kitchen door, arms and legs splayed out as if he were making a snow angel.

Zoro frowned. “How am I supposed to lift my weights if they’re just floating?”

“That is the LEAST of our problems right now!” Nami berated him from where she was clinging to one of her trees.

“I don’t know, I quite like it.” Jinbei offered from the helm. “It reminds me of home.”

* * *

Of course, things didn’t remain that peaceful for long. These were the Strawhat Pirates, after all. Really, they should have expected to run into trouble.

Let’s be fair though. Who could have expected the giant space dragon?

The massive being had appeared out of nowhere, all the more shocking for the fact that they were nowhere near any planets, stars, or asteroids as far as they could tell. Rearing back, it had hissed menacingly at the Sunny, before lunging in to attack.

Zoro’s swords had done a decent job of scarring its hide, but brute force made no impact besides pushing the attacker back—rendering Luffy, Sanji, and Jinbei essentially useless against the creature.

Zoro was losing ground, growing more and more exhausted without backup until Nami huffed a sigh and disappeared into the ship for a moment.

When she reemerged, she was holding the most massive axe the crew had ever seen. “I was going to sell this when we got back home, but I guess it will be worth more if I mention it felled a space dragon.” Hefting it above her head, she pushed off the deck of the Sunny and launched herself towards the dragon, to the shock of everyone involved- including herself.

“Nami, what the hell?” Shrieked Chopper. Robin just grinned knowingly as Nami and Zoro made short work of the dragon, extending several arms to pull them back to the ship when they were done.

“What?” Nami asked upon noticing the stares. “It’s made of platinum; I wasn’t going to just _leave it_.”

* * *

Chopper huddled over the body of a being the likes of which none of them had ever seen, and shouted for one of them to pass him a bandage, quickly!

Robin crawled through the ruins of a city built for a species that certainly was not like them, or even the Tontatta.

Franky spoke with a luminous, flowing creature not through words but through math and engineering, as they fiddled with a canon that would be more super than anything he had built before.

Nami’s collection of precious metals grew larger and larger as they visited planets where they laid upon the ground like pebbles.

Jinbei moved about the ship while they sailed as gracefully as if he had been born to it—and truly, he was the closest to having been.

Zoro dueled swordspeople who used weapons unlike anything their world had ever created, and beat them one by one.

Usopp told tales of their adventures on the Grand Line and their travels through the stars, and small, furry children listened to him with wide eyes and pricked ears.

Sanji tested each planet’s food carefully to ensure it was edible, and folded together tastes they never could have imagined into greater and greater heights.

Brook was delighted to learn that music was truly the universal language, as he made friends with nearly every civilization they met, and taught them all the song he held near and dear to his heart.

And Luffy made friends and fought their foes and dove headlong into adventure everywhere they met, introducing himself to them all as the Pirate King—even those who had no idea what a pirate was supposed to be.

The Strawhat Pirates reached the outermost edges of the world, and then they _flew_.


End file.
